Pokemon: The Journey Begins with a Dream
by When Red Roses Cry
Summary: Darren 'Daredevil' Vedile dreams to travel across the regions in the path to be a Pokemon Master. Now 12 years old, he starts his journey with a big dreams and pure determination. With his Pokemon and friends by his side, they face victory, loses, laughter and a lot of facepalms. Adventures and hardships awaits our bright-eyed idiot.


**Welcome to my OC Pokemon story. I'm sure Pokemon fans have always dreamed of a Pokemon adventure of their own. Now, my dream will stand with so many others. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon **

**WARNING: The 'Football' mention here is what Americans call Soccer. I follow the British English so I apologize for the inconvenience this may cause.  
**

* * *

The Sun's rays of light peek through the fluffy clouds as Pidgeys fly over the green trees and across the cyan sky. In the backyard of a small urban house stood an eager preteen with a smile beaming with confidence.

The young teenager stretched his limbs out, easing his muscles for the day ahead. He grinned as he ran towards a mysterious hole in the corner of his lawn. His dark blue hair tousled in the breezy wind.

"Hey buddy, time to wake up!" the boy's voice echoed through the hole but silence soon took its place. But, if you'd lean in close, you'd hear a faint yawn coming from the hole.

The blunette decided to take matters into his own hands as he dove halfway into the hole, his legs sticking out from outside. The boy struggled to pull something out from the hole but after a few hard tugs, he succeeded in pulling out something from the hole.

"Haha, gotcha buddy!" the boy laughed as he caught his friends in his hands, a hard-skinned bipedal friend.

"Sandshrew!" the mouse Pokemon squeaked its name as if it was laughing alongside the human boy.

"Darren, time for breakfast!" a female voice called out from inside the house. The said boy then placed his Sandshrew down and race into the kitchen, followed by his sand-coloured friend.

When Darren and Sandshrew reached the kitchen, they saw an older woman with similar blue hair cooking sausages while humming a catchy tune. When she saw the boy rushing into the kitchen, she let out a sound of disapproval.

"Darren, you haven't change yet? You're gonna be late." she reprimanded but her son simply flash her a goofy grin.

"Relax mom, I won't be late. Today's the day," He smiled as he wolf down his breakfast. "The day of my Pokemon journey."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." she sighed but continued on with her chores.

* * *

Once every bite of breakfast was gone, the blunette dashed like a Rapidash into his room and got ready for the day. He wore a light blue and white short-sleeve jacket with a black long-sleeve undershirt. With that, he wore his favourite navy blue knee-length cargo pants with blue and black walking sneakers. Once he place his signature red sweatband with a white Pokeball logo on the side over his short dark sea-coloured hair, he grabbed his blue travelers bag before racing down the stairs.

"I'm going mom," he called out before opening the front door but his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait Darren," she said, holding something in her hand. "Take this with you."

The older woman handed her son the item and he looked to see a blue Pokedex. His face expressed his deep surprise.

"Whoa, a Pokedex!" His mouth gaped opened like a Magikarp. Trainers can only get those from Professor. Elm at New Bark Town.

"I asked Professor. Elm for it and he was kind enough to give both you and Hanna one as well."

Hanna was Darren's neighbour and oldest friend. Those two were practically attached to the hip. Hanna would always cheer for him in every local football game and he would watch Pokemon Contests with her every time she would ask him to come over to her house. The two were very different but their friendship keeps them glue together.

"Whoa, cool!" Darren grinned happily to his wonderful mother. "You're the coolest, mom!"

Though his mother was smiling, her eyes shown glimmers of worry and sadness.

"Please come back safely," She pleaded softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much."

Darren, as emotional as his mother, grabbed his mother in a warm embrace as the blunette woman warmly returned immediately.

"I promise I'll come back to visit. Stronger and better than ever" he promised wholeheartedly.

His words gave his mother reassurance as she broke the hug and smiled warmly at her child.

"Have a safe trip."

He nodded and broke into a giant grin before waving his mother goodbye as he head out the door, to his long-awaited journey.

* * *

As Darren walked to the outskirts of town, Sandshrew following by his side, he noticed a preteen girl standing near the forest but not going any further. He saw her red hair was tied into two long braids with her bangs pinned back with two locks of hair framing her face. The charcoal-eyed boy knew exactly who that was.

"Hey, Hanna!" He called out to her and the redhead quickly turned her head to him.

At first, the young teen was happy to see the navy-haired boy but then her smiled turned into a pout.

"You're late, Darren." she reprimanded him.

Darren laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, my bad."

Hanna sighed as she kneel down to Sandshrew's eye level.

"He's always like this, isn't he?" she jokingly said to the small Ground Pokemon.

"Sandshrew~" it squealed happily, jokingly agreeing with the redhead.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." He tried to defend himself but he knew they was no changing their mind.

Hanna smiled as she stood up again, then smoothing the creases off her long yellow off-shoulder shirt with a small white bow as a belt, partly covering her pink knee-length biker shorts. She wore her favourite long bead and stars necklace and the brown travelers bag Darren bought for her on her birthday.

"So, should we head out?" She asked to which Darren enthusiastically replied with a wide grin.

"No duh! Let's go!" With that, he ran into the woods like a little kid, leaving Hanna and Sandshrew behind.

"Darren!"

"Sandshrew!"

The two called the eager new Trainer as they chase after him into the woods, to their new life adventure.

* * *

After catching up to Darren, the two new rookie trainers walked through the forest with a destination in mind, Violet City where lies Darren's first gym battle and Hanna's first Pokemon contest.

But soon, they had to face a difficult challenge.

_GROWL _

"Man, I'm starving~"

Curing Darren's hunger.

"We just left like half an hour ago" Hanna sweatdropped at her friend's ridiculous food addiction.

"But, I'm so hungry..." the hungry blunette moaned when he saw a heaven in a forest, a sweet apple tree.

"Awesome, apples!" Darren ran to the tree, quickly climbing up the tree to grab a juicy red fruit.

Hanna let out an exasperated sigh, as Sandshrew stood near her watching its trainer climb up the tree like an Aipom.

"Darren, be careful" Hanna warned worriedly when she saw Darren climbing up an apple tree. Sure, he climbed trees before and many other dangerous places, but she can't help but worry for the reckless teen.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," he assured her as he reached for a juicy looking apple. "Apple, prepare to meet my stomach."

Darren easily twisted the apple's stem and tried to pull it off but it seemed harder than he thought. Darren, confused, continued to pull the apple when it suddenly came off and Darren fell out of the tree and landed on his rear.

"Ow..." He muttered but when he saw the fruit in his hand, the pain was soon forgotten. Though, Hanna on the other hand was shivering from head to toe.

Darren stared at her quizzically. "What's wrong, Hanna?"

"B-B-B-B..." the redhead stuttered out incoherently, confusing her travel partner even more.

"B?" Darren repeated what Hanna kept stuttering while trying to understand her fear. "What are you trying to say, Hanna?"

"B-B-BEEDRILL!" She finally yelled out, as she pointed to an angry-looking swarm of Beedrill.

"Cool, Beedrill" Darren sat there, oblivious to the danger was about to pull out his Pokedex when Hanna forcibly dragged him to run far away from the vicious swarm.

"Come on, Darren!" She screamed in panic as she desperately pull the blunette with her.

Darren, finally found his footing, dug his heels into the ground and faced the beedrill fearlessly.

"No way am I running," He looked to his Sandshrew and they both knew what to do. "Sandshrew, use Swift!"

The Ground Pokemon obeyed and its body spun around rapidly, shooting stars at the angry swarm.

Sandshrew's attack knocked out a few of them but more kept coming.

"Sandshrew, use sand attack!" Darren commanded again and Sandshrew proceeded to shoved sand into the beedrills' faces, blinding them.

Hanna, not wanting to be a damsel in distress, pulled out her own Pokeball and throwing it as she called out her Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, I need you!"

A pink round-shaped Pokemon popped out from the Pokemon with a smile but it soon faded when it saw the situation.

"Jigglypuff, use Sing to stop the Beedrill!" its owner commanded and as Jigglypuff began to take a deep breath and sing, Hanna pulled both Darren and Sandshrew to a safe hiding spot.

"Hanna, what are you...yawn" Darren let out a deep yawn as his eyes felt heavy from the melodic tune the round, pink Pokemon was singing.

Soon, everyone, including the Beedrills, drifted into a deep slumber as Jigglypuff's Sing echoed around the forest. Darren, Hanna and Sandshrew fell into slumber as Jigglypuff happily skipped to her owner's side and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

"Darren, wake up!"

The charcoal-eyed boy felt the constant nudging from his friend and he unwilling woke up to see the forest tinted with a dark orange hue.

"Whoa, what time is it?" He asked, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"By the time I woke up, the Sun was setting," Hanna answered. "We have to set up camp here." Hanna's face fell as their luck quickly vanishes as the time goes by. The Sun just set and it started to turn like a perfect setting for mischievous Ghost Pokemon to come and play.

"Well, it's not so bad," Darren smiled at her, attempting to cheer her up.

"Not so bad?" Hanna was not as optimistic as her male companion. "Less than an hour into our journey and we got chased by Beedrills, fallen asleep in the dark woods and now we have to sleep in this woods at night without any idea what dangers are out there! Could this day get any worse?!"

As if Mother Nature heard her, the dark violet clouds turned dark and grayish and rain started to trickle down on the ground, drenching the two new trainers.

Hanna, soaked head to toe, felt an irk mark on her forehead as Darren smiled nervously.

"Well, you did ask."

"Shut up, Darren!"

* * *

Darren and Hanna found shelter under a large opening in an old tree, while their Pokemon were safely kept in their pokeballs. The two preteens were clutching their blankets tightly for warmth as they wait for the rain to cease.

"Hey, Darren" Hanna called the blunette's attention.

"Yea?"

"Do you think we're cut out to be Pokemon Trainers?"

This raised Darren's surprise as his eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well, we could have gotten killed by those Beedrill and we have no idea what we're doing," The redhead looked sullen as she recalled their previous confrontation with wild Pokemon. "Maybe, we should quit and head back."

"No way," Darren said confidently with no hesitation.

"What?" Hanna looked to him.

"Sure, it was pretty be hard but we got through the Beedrill attack together didn't we?" Darren asked her and Hanna nodded in response.

"I'm sure we can make it. Besides, we have each other, don't we?"

Darren flashed a bright smile at his female companion but he didn't notice Hanna's face turned pink for a while.

"Darren..." Hanna looked to him admiringly when she felt an aura from afar. It was calm, serene unlike the harsh rain coming down and Hanna stood up and ran towards the direction of the source, leaving the shelter.

"Hey, Hanna!" the confused boy called out as he followed his friend to wherever she went.

They stopped at a lake nearby their shelter. Darren saw his friend hiding behind a large tree.

"Hanna, why did you come here?" He asked before Hanna slapped her hand over his mouth, silently signaling him to stay silent. She ushered him to look at the lake and Darren's charcoal eyes widened at what he saw.

A long, slender blue serpent-like creature was hovering over the lake, its body curled up as if it was sleeping. It has small, feathery wings on the side of its head and a beautiful blue jewel on its neck.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Darren inquired softly but Hanna was too mesmerized by the creature's beauty to answer back.

Then, the blue serpent slowly woke up and uncurled its long body. Darren and Hanna watched as the slender beauty suddenly shot up into the sky as its jewel glowed a beautiful hue, standing out in the dark skies. The dark clouds suddenly cleared up as if it was sucked away by a large vacuum and the stars shine brightly again.

"Darren, quick! Take out your Pokedex!" Hanna, having snapped out from her trance, urged her friend to take out his Pokedex.

As the blunette tried to take out his Pokedex, the mysterious beauty flew away into the newly clear night sky with grace.

"Darn..."

They both sighed and slided to the ground. They looked to each other and suddenly broke into laughter. Their dark thoughts cleared away like the rain clouds.

As their laughter died down, the two grinned happily at one another while letting out a few chuckles here and there.

"That was awesome," Darren said to which in return Hanna nodded wholeheartedly.

"It was so beautiful. Too bad we don't know what it was," the redhead sighed dreamily as she recalled the mysterious blue Pokemon. "It was amazing"

"I wouldn't mind catching that Pokemon," Darren commented, wearing a goofy smile.

"I can't believe we got to see that on our first day," Hanna said, with hope returning to her eyes. "Do you think we'll ever see that Pokemon again?"

Darren grinned brightly as he nodded his head. "Of course! And not just that either. We'll see tons of cool Pokemon and we'll have lots of adventures!"

Hanna, immediately effected by Darren's enthusiasm, smiled just as brightly.

"Yea, we will!"

* * *

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. There are more characters to come and more adventures waiting for those two. I like to introduce my characters properly. ****  
**

**Darren Vedile, the smiling idiot Hero with an inability to sense danger.  
**

**Hanna Tianne, local sweetheart with a secret Tsun-Tsun side. **

**And, can you guess who was that Pokemon they saw? **

**Also, please don't be disappointed that this Jigglypuff didn't doodle on their faces like a certain pink Pokemon does. **

**Criticism, advice and reviews are highly encouraged. Every thought counts.  
**

**Stay tune, this will get better as more colourful characters appear in later chapters. Promise :) **


End file.
